wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział VII
Zagłoba leżał związany w kij do własnej szabli w tej samej izbie, w której odbywało się wesele, a straszliwy watażka siedział opodal na zydlu i pasł oczy przerażeniem jeńca. – Dobry wieczór waści! – rzekł dojrzawszy otwarte powieki swej ofiary. Pan Zagłoba nie odrzekł nic, ale w jednym mgnieniu oka oprzytomniał tak, jakby kropli wina do ust nie brał, jeno mrówki doszedłszy mu do pięt wróciły się do góry, aż do głowy, a szpik w kościach stał się zimny jak lód. Mówią, że człowiek tonący w ostatnim momencie widzi jasno całą swoją przeszłość, że przypomina wszystko – i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się z nim dzieje; taką jasność widzenia i pamięci posiadał w tej chwili pan Zagłoba, a ostatnim słowem tej jasności był cichy, nie wypowiedziany ustami okrzyk: „Ten mi dopiero da łupnia!” A watażka powtórzył spokojnym głosem: – Dobry wieczór waszmości. „Brr! – pomyślał Zagłoba – wolałbym, by wpadł w furię.” – Nie poznajesz mnie, panie szlachcic? – Czołem! czołem! jak zdrowie? – Nieźle. A waścinym to już ja się zajmę. – Nie prosiłem Boga o takiego doktora i wątpię, abym mógł strawić twoje lekarstwa, ale dziej się wola boża. – No, ty mnie kurował, teraz się tobie wywdzięczę. My stare druhy. Pamiętasz, jak ty mnie głowę obwiązywał w Rozłogach – co? Oczy Bohuna poczęły świecić jak dwa karbunkuły, a linia wąsów przedłużała się w straszliwym uśmiechu. – Pamiętam – rzekł Zagłoba – że mogłem cię nożem pchnąć – i nie pchnąłem. –.A ja to ciebie pchnął? albo cię myślę pchnąć? Nie! ty dla mnie lubczyk–kochańczyk; ja ciebie będę strzegł jak oka w głowie. – Zawsze mówiłem, że zacny z ciebie kawaler – rzekł Zagłoba udając, że bierze za dobrą monetę słowa Bohuna, a jednocześnie przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl: „Już widać on mi specjał jakowyś obmyśli; nie umrę po prostu!” – Ty dobrze mówił – ciągnął Bohun – ty także zacny kawaler; tak my się szukali i znaleźli. – Co prawda, tom cię nie szukał, ale dziękuję za dobre słowo. – Podziękujesz ty mi jeszcze lepiej niezadługo i ja tobie podziękuję za to, że ty mnie mołodycię z Rozłogów do Baru przywiódł. Tam ja ją znalazł, a teraz ot! na wesele by ciebie prosił, ale to nie dziś i nie jutro – teraz wojna, a ty stary człowiek, może nie dożyjesz. Zagłoba mimo straszliwego położenia, w jakim się znajdował, nadstawił uszu. – Na wesele? – mruknął. – A co ty myślał? – mówił Bohun – czy to ja chłop, żeby ją bez popa niewolił, albo mnie nie stać na to, żeby ja w Kijowie ślub brał? Nie dla chłopa ty ją do Baru przywiódł, ale dla atamana i hetmana... „Dobrze!” – pomyślał Zagłoba. Po czym zwrócił głowę ku Bohunowi. – Każ mnie rozwiązać... – rzekł. – Poleż, poleż, ty w drogę pojedziesz, a ty stary, tobie odpocząć przed drogą. – Gdzie mnie chcesz wieźć? – Ty mój przyjaciel, tak ja cię do drugiego mojego przyjaciela zawiodę, do Krzywonosa. Już my oba pomyślimy, żeby tobie tam było dobrze. – Będzie mi ciepło! – mruknął szlachcic i znowu mrówki poczęły mu chodzić po grzbiecie. Na koniec począł mówić: – Wiem, że ty do mnie rankor masz, ale niesłusznie, niesłusznie – Bóg widzi. My żyli razem i w Czehrynie niejeden gąsior wypili, bo miałem dla cię afekt ojcowski za twoją fantazję rycerską, jakiej lepszej nie znalazłeś na całej Ukrainie. Ot co! Czym ja tobie w drogę wchodził? Żebym ja był z tobą do Rozłogów wtedy nie jeździł, to byśmy do tej pory w dobrej przyjaźni żyli – a po cóżem jechał, jeśli nie z życzliwości ku tobie? I żebyś się nie był wściekł, żebyś nie był mordował onych nieszczęsnych ludzi – Bóg na mnie patrzy – nie byłbym ci wchodził w drogę. Co mnie się do cudzych spraw mieszać! Wolałbym, żeby dziewczyna była twoja niż czyja inna. Ale przy twoich tatarskich zalotach sumienie mnie ruszyło, że to przecie szlachecki dom. Sam byś nie inaczej postąpił. Mogłem cię przecie z tego świata zgładzić z większym moim pożytkiem – a przecz–żem tego nie uczynił? Bom szlachcic i wstyd mi było. Zawstydźże się i ty, bo wiem, że się nade mną chcesz znęcać. Dziewczynę i tak masz w ręku – czego ode mnie chcesz? Zalim jej nie strzegł jak oka w głowie – tego twojego dobra? Żeś ją uszanował, znać, że i w tobie jest rycerski honor i sumienie, ale jakże to jej podasz rękę, którą w mojej krwi niewinnej ubroczysz? Jako to jej powiesz: tego człeka, któren cię przez chłopstwo i tatarstwo przeprowadził, na mękim wydał? Zawstydźże się i puść mnie ż tych pętów i z tej niewoli, w którą mnie zdradą pochwyciłeś. Młodyś jest i nie wiesz, coć potkać może – a za moją śmierć Bóg cię będzie karał na tym, co ci najmilsze. Bohun wstał z zydla blady z wściekłości i zbliżywszy się do Zagłoby zaczął, mówić przyduszonym przez furię głosem: – Wieprzu nieczysty, pasy drzeć z ciebie każę, na wolnym ogniu spalę, ćwiekami nabiję, na szmaty rozerwę! I w przystępie szaleństwa pochwycił za nóż wiszący u pasa – przez chwilę ściskał go konwulsyjnie w pięści – już, już ostrze zaświeciło panu Zagłobie w oczach, ale watażka pohamował się, nóż wepchnął z powrotem w pochwę i zakrzyknął: – Mołojcy! Sześciu Zaporożców wpadło do izby. – Wziąć to ścierwo lackie i w chlewie rzucić, a strzec jak oka w głowie. Kozacy porwali pana Zagłobę, dwóch za ręce i za nogi, jeden z tyłu za czuprynę – i wyniósłszy z izby, przenieśli przez cały majdan, na koniec porzucili go na gnoju w stojącym opodal chlewie. Po czym drzwi się zamknęły i jeńca otoczyła zupełna ciemność – jeno przez szpary między belkami i przez dziury w poszyciu przedzierało się tu i owdzie blade światło nocne. Po chwili oczy pana Zagłoby przyzwyczaiły się do pomroki. Rozejrzał się dokoła i ujrzał, że w chlewie nie było świń ani mołojców. Rozmowy tych ostatnich dochodziły go zresztą wyraźnie przez wszystkie cztery ściany. Widocznie cały budynek obstawiony był szczelnie, ale mimo tych straży pan Zagłoba odetchnął głęboko. Przede wszystkim żył. Gdy Bohun błysnął nad nim nożem, był pewien, że już ostatnia jego chwila wybiła – i Bogu ducha polecał, co prawda, z największym strachem. Ale widocznie Bohun postanowił go zakonserwować na śmierć nierównie wymyślniejszą. Pragnął nie tylko się zemścić, ale i nasycić się zemstą nad tym, który wydarł mu krasawicę i sławę jego mołojecką nadwerężył, a samego śmiesznością okrył spowiwszy go jak dziecko. Była to tedy smutna dla pana Zagłoby perspektywa, ale na razie pocieszała go jednak myśl, że jeszcze żyje, że prawdopodobnie do Krzywonosa go powiodą i tam dopiero na pytki wezmą – że więc ma kilka, a może i więcej dni przed sobą; tymczasem zaś leży sobie oto w chlewie samotny i może wśród ciszy nocnej o fortelach pomyśleć. To była jedna, dobra strona sprawy, ale gdy o złych pomyślał, znowu mrówki poczęły mu tysiącami chodzić po grzbiecie. Fortele!... – Gdyby tu wieprz albo świnia leżała w tym chlewie – mruczał pan Zagłoba – miałaby ich więcej niż ja, boby jej nie związali w kij do własnej szabli. Niechby Salomona tak związali, nie byłby mądrzejszy od własnych pludrów albo od mego napiętka. O Boże, Boże, za co mnie tak karzesz! Na tylu ludzi na świecie tego jednego złodzieja najbardziej uniknąć pragnąłem – i takie moje szczęście, żem jego właśnie nie uniknął. Będę miał skórę wyczesaną jak świebodzińskie sukno. Żeby to inny mnie złapał, to bym deklarował, że do buntu przystaję, a potem umknął. Ale i inny by nie uwierzył, a cóż dopiero ten! Czuję, że mnie serce zamiera. Diabli mnie tu przynieśli – o Boże, Boże, ani ręką, ani nogą ruszyć nie mogę... o Boże! Boże! Po chwili jednak pomyślał pan Zagłoba, że gdyby miał wolne ręce i nogi, łatwiej by mógł jakichkolwiek fortelów się chwycić. A nużby popróbował? Byle tylko szablę zdołał spod kolan wysunąć, reszta poszłaby łatwiej. Ale jak tu ją wysunąć? Przewrócił się na bok – źle... Pan Zagłoba zamyślił się głęboko. Następnie począł się kołysać na własnym grzbiecie coraz prędzej i prędzej, a za każdym takim ruchem posuwał się o pół cala naprzód. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, czupryna zapociła mu się gorzej niż w tańcu i chwilami ustawał i spoczywał, chwilami przerywał pracę, bo zdało mu się, że któryś z mołojców idzie ku drzwiom – i znów rozpoczynał z nowym zapałem, na koniec przesunął się do ściany. Wówczas począł się kiwać inaczej, bo nie od głowy ku nogom, ale z boku na bok, tak że za każdym razem uderzał z lekka w ścianę końcem szabli, która wysuwała się przez to spod kolan, przechylając się coraz bardziej ku wewnątrz, na stronę rękojeści. Serce poczęło bić w panu Zagłobie jak młotem, bo ujrzał, że to sposób może być skuteczny. I pracował dalej, starając się jak najciszej uderzać i tylko wówczas, gdy rozmowa mołojców głuszyła lekkie uderzenia. Przyszła nareszcie chwila, że koniec pochwy znalazł się na jednej linii z łokciem i kolanem i że dalsze kiwania się ku ścianie nie mogły go już wypychać. Tak, ale natomiast z drugiej strony zwieszała się już znaczna część szabli, i wiele cięższa biorąc na uwagę rękojeść. Na rękojeści był krzyżyk, jako zwykle przy karabelach; pan Zagłoba liczył na ów krzyżyk. I po raz trzeci począł kołysać się, ale tym razem celem jego usiłowań było odwrócenie się nogami do ściany. Dopiąwszy i tego jął posuwać się wzdłuż. Szabla jeszcze tkwiła między podkolanami a rękoma, ale rękojeść zawadzała się co chwila krzyżykiem o nierówności gruntu; na koniec krzyżyk zawadził silniej – pan Zagłoba kiwnął się ostatni raz i przez chwilę radość przygwoździła go na miejscu. Szabla wysunęła się zupełnie. Szlachcic zdjął wówczas ręce z kolan, a chociaż dłonie miał jeszcze związane, uchwycił nimi szablę na powrót. Pochwę przytrzymał nogami i wyciągnął żeleźce. Rozciąć pęta na nogach było teraz dziełem jednej chwili. Trudniej było z dłońmi. Pan Zagłoba musiał ułożyć szablę na gnoju, tylcem do dołu, ostrzem do góry, i trzeć o owo ostrze postronki dopóty, dopóki ich nie rozciął. Co gdy uczynił, był nie tylko wolny od pęt – lecz i uzbrojony. Odetchnął też głęboko, po czym przeżegnał się i zaczął Bogu dziękować. Ale od rozcięcia pęt do uwolnienia się z rąk Bohunowych było jeszcze bardzo daleko. – Co dalej? – pytał samego siebie pan Zagłoba. I nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Chlew naokoło obstawiony był mołojcami; było ich tam razem ze stu; mysz nie mogłaby się wymknąć nie postrzeżona, a cóż dopiero człowiek tak tęgi jak pan Zagłoba! – Widzę; że zaczynam w piętkę gonić – rzekł sam do siebie – a mój dowcip tyle wart, żeby nim buty wysmarować, chociaż i smarowidła lepszego można by u Węgrzynów na jarmarku kupić. Jeśli mnie Bóg nie ześle jakiej myśli, to pójdę wronom na pieczeń, ale jeśli ześle, to się ofiaruję w czystości trwać jako pan Longinus. Głośniejsza rozmowa mołojców za ścianą przerwała mu dalsze rozmyślania, poskoczył więc i ucho przyłożył do szpary między belkami. Wysuszone sosnowe belki odbijały głosy jak pudło teorbanu: słowa dochodziły wyraźnie. – A gdzie my stąd pojedziemy, ojcze Owsiwuju? – pytał jeden głos. – Ne znaju, pewno do Kamieńca – odparł drugi. – Ba, konie ledwo nogami włóczą; nie dojdą. – Dlatego tu i stoimy; do rana wypoczną. Nastała chwila milczenia, potem pierwszy głos ozwał się ciszej jak poprzednio: – A mnie się widzi, ojcze, że ataman spod Kamieńca za Jampol ruszy. Zagłoba wstrzymał oddech w piersi. – Milcz, jeśli ci młoda głowa miła! – brzmiała odpowiedź. Nastała chwila milczenia, tylko zza innych ścian dochodziło szeptanie. – Wszędy są, wszędy pilnują! – mruknął Zagłoba. I poszedł ku przeciwległej ścianie. Tym razem doszedł go chrzęst żutych obroków i parskanie koni, które widocznie stały tuż, a między nimi mołojcy rozmawiali leżący, bo głosy dochodziły z dołu. – Hej – mówił jeden – my tu jechali nie śpiąc, nie jedząc, koniom nie popasając, po to, by na pale w obozie Jaremy poszli? – To już pewno, że on tu jest? – Ludzie, co z Jarmoliniec uciekli, widzieli go, jako ciebie widzę. Strach, co mówią: wielki on jak sosna, we łbie dwie głownie, a koń pod nim smok. – Hospody pomyłuj! – Nam tego Lacha z żołnierzami zabrać i uciekać. – Jak uciekać? Konie i tak zdychają. – Źle, braty ridnyje. Żeby ja był atamanem, tak ja by temu Lachowi szyję uciął i do Kamieńca choć piechotą wracał. – Jego ze sobą pod Kamieniec weźmiemy. Tam z nim atamany nasze poigrają. – Pierwej z wami diabli poigrają – mruknął Zagłoba. Jakoż mimo całego strachu przed Bohunem, a może właśnie dlatego, poprzysiągł sobie, że się żywcem nie da wziąć. Jest wolny od pęt, szablę ma w ręku – będzie się bronił. Rozsiekają go – to rozsiekają; ale żywcem nie wezmą. Tymczasem parskanie i stękanie koni, widocznie nadzwyczajnie zdrożonych, zgłuszyło dalszą rozmowę, a natomiast poddało pewną myśl panu Zagłobie. „Żebym to mógł przez tę ścianę się przedostać; a na konia niespodzianie skoczyć! – myślał. – Jest noc: nimby się obaczyli, co się stało, już bym im uszedł z oczu. Po tych jarach i rozłogach przy słońcu trudno gonić, a cóż dopiero w ciemnościach! Dajże mi Boże sposobność!” Ale o sposobność nie było łatwo. Trzeba by chyba było ścianę rozwalić, a na to trzeba było być panem Podbipiętą – lub się podkopać jak lis, a i wówczas pewnie by usłyszeli, zobaczyli i ucapili zbiega za kark, nimby nogą strzemienia sięgnął. Do głowy panu Zagłobie cisnęły się tysiące fortelów, ale właśnie dlatego, że ich było tysiące, żaden nie przedstawiał się jasno. „Nie może już inaczej być, jeno skórą zapłacę” – pomyślał. I ruszył ku trzeciej ścianie. Nagle uderzył głową o coś twardego, zmacał: była to drabinka. Chlew nie był świński, ale bawoli, i do połowy długości miał strych służący za skład słomy i siana. Pan Zagłoba bez chwili namysłu wylazł na górę. Po czym siadł, odetchnął i począł z wolna wciągać za sobą drabinkę. – No, tom jest i w fortecy! – mruknął. – Choćby też i drugą drabinę znaleźli, nieprędko się tu dostaną. Jeśli pierwszego łba, który się tu wychyli, nie rozwalę na dwoje, to się pozwolę na schab uwędzić. O do diabła! – rzekł nagle – istotnie będą mnie mogli nie tylko uwędzić, ale upiec i na łój przetopić. Ale niech tam! chcą chlew spalić – dobrze! żywcem mnie tym bardziej nie dostaną... a wszystko mi jedno, czy mnie krucy zdziobią surowego czy pieczonego. Bylem tych zbójeckich rąk uszedł, o resztę nie dbam i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze jakoś to będzie. Pan Zagłoba łatwo przechodził widać od ostatniej rozpaczy do nadziei. Jakoż niespodzianie taka w niego wstąpiła ufność, jakby już był w obozie księcia Jeremiego. A jednak położenie jego nie poprawiło się o wiele. Siedział na strychu i mając szablę w garści, mógł istotnie długo przystępu bronić. Ot i wszystko! Ale ze strachu do wolności była droga jak z pieca na łeb – z tą jeszcze różnicą, że w dole czekały szable i spisy mołojców czyhających pod ścianami. – Jakoś to będzie! – mruknął pan Zagłoba i. zbliżywszy się do dachu począł z lekka rozrywać i unosić poszycie, aby sobie prospectus na świat otworzyć. Poszło mu to z łatwością, gdyż mołojcy rozmawiali ciągle pod ścianami, chcąc zabić nudę czuwania, a przy tym wstał dość silny wiatr i głuszył powiewem śród pobliskich drzew szelest unoszonych snopków. Po pewnym czasie dziura była gotowa – pan Zagłoba wetknął w nią głowę i począł rozglądać się naokoło. Noc poczynała już ustępować, a na wschodnią stronę nieba wstępował pierwszy brzask dnia, więc przy bladym świetle ujrzał pan Zagłoba cały majdan zapełniony końmi, przed chatą szeregi śpiących mołojców, powyciągane na kształt długich niewyraźnych linii, dalej żuraw studzienny i koryto, w którym świeciła woda, a obok nich znów szereg śpiących ludzi i kilkunastu mołojców z gołymi szablami w ręku przechadzających się wzdłuż owego szeregu. – To moi ludzie, których w łyka wzięto – mruknął szlachcic. – Ba! – dodał po chwili – żeby to byli moi, ale to książęcy!... Dobrym byłem im wodzem, nie ma co mówić! Zawiodłem ich psu w gardło. Wstyd będzie oczy pokazać, jeśli mnie Bóg wróci wolność. A wszystko przez co? przez amory i napitki. Co mnie było do tego, że się chamy żenią? Tyle miałem do roboty na tym weselu, ile na psim. Wyrzekam się tego zdrajcy miodu, któren włazi w nogi, nie w głowę. Wszystko złe na świecie z pijaństwa, bo gdyby nas byli trzeźwych napadli, byłbym jako żywo otrzymał wiktorię i Bohuna w chlewie zamknął. Tu wzrok pana Zagłoby padł znowu na chatę, w której spał watażka, i zatrzymał się na jej drzwiach. – O śpij, złodzieju – mruknął – śpij! niech ci się przyśni, żeć diabli łuszczą, co cię i tak nie minie. Chciałeś z mojej skóry przetak uczynić, spróbuj tu wleźć do mnie na górę, a obaczymy, czy ci twojej tak nie posiekam, że się i psom na buty nie zda. Żebym się tylko mógł stąd wyrwać! żebym się mógł wyrwać! Ale jak? Rzeczywiście zadanie było prawie nie do spełnienia. Cały majdan tak był zapchany ludźmi i końmi, że choćby pan Zagłoba zdołał wydostać się z chlewa, choćby zsunąwszy się z dachu skoczył na jednego z tych koni, które stały tuż pod chlewem, nie zdołałby żadną miarą dotrzeć nawet do wrót, a cóż dopiero wydostać się za wrota ! A jednak zdawało mu się, że dokonał większej części zadania: był wolny, uzbrojony i siedział pod strychem jakoby w fortecy. „Cóż u licha! – czy po tom się z łyk uwolnił, żeby się na nich powiesić?” I znowu fortele poczęły mu huczeć w głowie, ale było ich takie mnóstwo, że ani rusz wybrać. Tymczasem szarzało coraz bardziej. Okolice chaty poczęły się wychylać z cienia, dach chaty powlókł się jakoby srebrem. Już pan Zagłoba mógł dokładniej odróżnić pojedyncze grupy na majdanie, już dojrzał czerwoną barwę swych ludzi leżących koło studni – i baranie kożuchy, pod którymi spali mołojcy wedle chaty. Nagle jakaś postać podniosła się z szeregu śpiących i poczęła iść wolnym krokiem przez majdan, zatrzymując się tu i owdzie koło ludzi i koni; chwilkę pogadała z mołojcami pilnującymi jeńców i na koniec zbliżyła się do chlewa. Pan Zagłoba sądził w pierwszej chwili, że to jest Bohun, zauważył bowiem, że strażnicy rozmawiali z ową postacią tak jak podwładni z przełożonym. – Ej! – mruknął – żebym to miał teraz guldynkę w ręku, nauczyłbym cię, jak to nogami się nakrywać. W tej chwili postać owa podniosła głowę i na twarz jej padł szary blask świtu: to nie był Bohun, ale sotnik Hołody, którego pan Zagłoba poznał natychmiast, bo go znał doskonale jeszcze z tych czasów, gdy dotrzymywał Bohunowi kompanii w Czehrynie. – Chłopcy! – rzekł Hołody – a nie śpicie? – Nie, bat'ku, choć i chce się spać. Czas by nas zmienić. – Zaraz was zmienią. A wraży syn nie uciekł? – Oj, oj! Chyba dusza z niego uciekła, ojcze, bo się ani ruszył. – Szczwana to liszka. A obaczcie no, co się z nim dzieje, bo on gotów się w ziemię zapaść. – Zaraz! – odrzekło kilku mołojców zbliżając się ku drzwiom chlewa. – Stoczcie też i siana ze stropu. Konie wytrzeć! Ze wschodem ruszamy. – Dobrze, bat'ku! Pan Zagłoba, porzuciwszy co tchu swoje stanowisko przy dziurze w dachu, przyczołgał się do otworu w stropie. Jednocześnie usłyszał skrzyp drewnianej zawory i szelest słomy pod nogami mołojców. Serce biło mu młotem w piersi, a ręką ściskał głownię szabli ponawiając sobie w duchu śluby, że prędzej da się spalić razem z chlewem lub na sieczkę pociąć niż żywcem wziąć. Spodziewał się też, że lada chwila mołojcy podniosą wrzask straszliwy, ale się omylił. Czas jakiś słychać było, jak chodzili coraz to śpieszniej po całym chlewie, nareszcie jeden ozwał się: – Jaki tam czort? nie mogę go zmacać! My go ot, tu rzucili. – Niesamowity czy co? Skrzesz ognia, Wasyl, ciemno tu jak w lesie. Nastała chwila milczenia. Wasyl szukał widocznie hubki i krzesiwa, drugi zaś mołojec począł wołać z cicha: – Pane szlachcic, odezwij się! – Całuj psa w ucho! – mruknął Zagłoba. Wtem żelazo poczęło szczękać o krzemień, sypnął się rój iskier i rozświecił ciemne wnętrze chlewa i głowy mołojców przybrane w kapuzy, po czym zapadła ciemność jeszcze głębsza. – Nie ma! nie ma! – wołałý gorączkowe głosy. Wówczas jeden z mołojców poskoczył ku drzwiom. – Bat'ku Hołody! bat'ku Hołody! – Co takiego? – pytał sotnik ukazując się we drzwiach. – Nie ma Lacha! – Jak to nie ma? – W ziemię zapadł! Nie ma nigdzie. O, Hospody pomyłuj! my ogień krzesali – nie ma! – Nie może być. Oj, byłoby wam od atamana! Uciekł czy co? pospaliście się? – Nie, bat'ku, my nie spali. Z chlewa on nie wyszedł naszą stroną. – Cicho ! nie budzić atamana!... Jeśli nie wyszedł, to musi gdzieś być. A wy wszędzie szukali? – Wszędzie. – A na stropie? – Jak jemu było na strop leźć, kiedy był w łykach. – Durny ty! Żeby on się nie rozwiązał, to by tu był. Szukać na stropie. Skrzesać ognia! Sypnęły się znowu iskry. Wieść przeleciała wnet przez wszystkie straże. Poczęto się tłoczyć do chlewa z owym pośpiechem zwyczajnym w nagłych razach; słychać było szybkie kroki, szybkie pytania i jeszcze szybsze odpowiedzi. Rady krzyżowały się jak miecze w boju. – Na strop! na strop! – A pilnuj z zewnątrz! – Nie budzić atamana, bo będzie bieda! – Nie ma drabiny! – Przynieść drugą! – Nie ma nigdzie! – Skoczyć do chaty, czy tam nie ma? – O, Lach przeklęty! – Leźć po węgłach na dach, dachem się przedostać. – Nie można, bo wystaje i podbity deskami. – Przynieśc spisy. Po spisach tędy wejdziemy. A sobaka!... drabinę wciągnął! – Przynieść spisy! – zabrzmiał głos Hołodego. Mołojcy skoczyli po spisy, inni zaś popodnosili głowy ku stropowi. Już też rozpierzchłe światło wniknęło przez otwarte drzwi i do chlewa, a przy jego niepewnym blasku widać było kwadratowy otwór stropu, czarny i cichy. Z dołu ozwały się pojednawcze głosy: – No, pane szlachcic! Spuść drabinę i zleź. I tak się nie wymkniesz, po co ludzi trudzić. Zleź! zleź! Cisza. – Ty mądry człowiek! Żeby tobie to co pomogło, tak ty by siedział, ale że to tobie nie pomoże, tak ty zleziesz dobrowolnie – ty dobry! Cisza. – Zleź, a nie, to ci skórę ze łba zedrzemy, łbem na dół w gnój cię zrzucimy! Pan Zagłoba pozostał równie głuchy na grożby, jak na pochlebstwa, i siedział w ciemnościach jak borsuk w jamie, gotując się do zaciętej obrony. Tylko szablę coraz mocniej ściskał i sapał trochę, i w duchu pacierz szeptał. Tymczasem przyniesiono spisy, związano trzy w pęk i postawiono ostrzami ku otworowi. Panu Zagłobie przemknęła przez głowę myśl, czyby nie porwać ich i nie wciągnąć – ale pomyślał także, że dach może być za nisko i że nie zdoła ich wciągnąć zupełnie. Zresztą przyniesiono by w tej chwili inne. Tymczasem cały chlew napełnił się mołojcami. Niektórzy świecili łuczywem, inni poznosili najrozmaitsze drągi i drabiny od wozów, które okazały się za krótkie, więc związano je co duchu rzemieniami, bo po spisach trudno istotnie było się wspinać. Jednakże znaleźli się chętni. – Ja pójdę – wołało kilka głosów. – Czekać na drabinę! – rzekł Hołody. – A co szkodzi, bat'ku, popróbować po spisach? – Wasyl wlezie! on tak jak kot chodzi. – To próbuj. A inni poczęli zaraz żartować: – Ej, ostrożnie! On szablę ma, szyję utnie, obaczysz. – Sam za łeb złapie i wciągnie, a tam cię opatrzy jak niedźwiedź. Wasyl nie dał się stropić. – On znajé – rzekł – że niechby on mnie palcem dotknął, czorta by mu ataman dał zjeść i wy, braty. Było to ostrzeżenie dla pana Zagłoby, któren siedział cicho, ani mruknął. Lecz mołojcy, jako to zwykle między żołnierzami, wpadli już w dobry humor, bo całe zajście poczęło ich bawić, więc dalej przymawiać Wasylowi: – Będzie jednym durnym mniej na świecie, na białym. – On tam nie będzie zważał, jak my jemu zapłacim za twoją szyję. On śmiały mołojec. – Ho! ho! On niesamowity. Czort jego wie, w co on się tam już zmienił... to czarownik! Ty, Wasyl, nie wiadomo kogo tam znajdziesz w czeluści. Wasyl, który splunął już w dłonie i obejmował właśnie nimi spisy, wstrzymał się nagle. – Na Lacha pójdę – rzekł – na czorta nie. Ale tymczasem związano drabiny i przystawiono je do otworu. Źle było i po nich wchodzić, bo się zaraz wygięły na związaniu i szczeble cienkie trzeszczały pod stopami, które na próbę na najniższym stawiono. Ale począł wchodzić sam Hołody, wchodząc zaś mówił: – Ty, panie szlachcic, widzisz, że to nie żarty. Uparłeś się na górze siedzieć, to siedź, ale się nie broń, bo my cię dostaniem i tak, choćby i cały chlew mieli rozebrać. Ty miej rozum! Na koniec głowa jego dotknęła czeluści i pogrążała się w niej zwolna. Nagle dał się słyszeć świst szabli, Kozak krzyknął strasznie, zachwiał się i padł między mołojców z rozwaloną na dwie połowy głową. – Koli, koli! – zawrzasnęli mołojcy. W całym chlewie powstał straszliwy zamęt, podniosły się krzyki i wołania, które zagłuszył grzmiący głos pana Zagłoby: – Ha, złodzieje, ludojady, ha! basałyki! do nogi was wytłukę, szelmy parszywe! Poznajcie rycerską rękę!:.. Ludzi uczciwych po nocy napadać! w chlewie szlachcica zamykać... ha! łotry! W pojedynkę ze mną, w pojedynkę, albo i po dwóch! Chodźcie no sam! ale łby zostawcie w gnoju, bo poucinam, jakom żyw! – Koli, koli! – wołali mołojcy. – Chlew spalimy! – Ja sam spalę, bycze ogony, byle z wami! – Po kilku! po kilku naraz! – krzyknął stary Kozak. – Trzymać drabiny, spisami podpierać, przynieść snopów na łby i dalej!... Musimy go dostać! To rzekłszy ruszył w górę, a razem z nim dwóch towarzyszów, szczeble poczęły się łamać, drabiny wygięły się jeszcze mocniej, ale przeszło dwadzieścia krzepkich rąk pochwyciło je za drągi, w górze popodpierano spisami. Inni powtykali ostrza spis w otwór, by cięcia szabli zahamować. W kilka chwil później trzy nowe ciała spadły na głowy stojącym w dole. Pan Zagłoba, rozgrzany tryumfem, ryczał jak bawół i zionął takie przekleństwa, jakich świat nie słyszał i od jakich dusze niezawodnie zamarłyby w mołojcach, gdyby nie to, że wściekłość poczęła ich ogarniać. Niektórzy kłuli spisami strop, inni darli się na drabinę, chociaż w czeluści czekała śmierć pewna. Nagle krzyk się zrobił przy drzwiach i do chlewa wpadł sam Bohun. Był bez czapki, tylko w szarawarach i koszuli, w ręku miał gołą szablę, w oczach płomień. – Przez dach, psiawiary! – krzyknął. – Poszycie rozerwać i żywcem brać. A Zagłoba ujrzawszy go ryczał: – Chamie, pójdź no tu tylko. Nos i uszy ci obetnę, gardła nie wezmę, bo to kata własność. A co, tchórz cię obleciał? boisz się, parobku? Związać mi tego szelmę, a łaskę znajdziecie. Cóż, wisielcze, cóż, kukło żydowska? sam tu! Wychyl jedno łba na strop! Chodź, chodź, będę ci rad, poczęstuję tak, żeć się przypomni i twój ojciec diabeł, i twoja mać gamratka! Tymczasem krokwie dachu jęły trzeszczeć. Widocznie mołojcy dostali się nań i teraz rwali już poszycie. Zagłoba dosłyszał, ale strach nie odjął mu sił. Był jakby spity bitwą i krwią. „Skoczę w kąt i tam zginę” – pomyślał. Ale w tej chwili na całym majdanie rozległy się strzały, a jednocześnie kilkunastu mołojców wpadło do chlewa. – Bat'ku! bat'ku! – krzyczeli wniebogłosy – bywaj!! Pan Zagłoba w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, co się stało – i zdumiał. Spojrzy przez czeluść na dół, aż tam nikogo już nie ma. Krokwie w dachu nie trzeszczą. – Co to jest? co się stało? – zawołał głośno. – Ha! rozumiem. Chcą chlew puścić z ogniem i z pistoletów do dachu palą. Tymczasem na zewnątrz słychać było coraz straszniejsze wrzaski ludzkie, tętent koni. Strzały zmieszane z wyciem, szczęk żelaza. „Boże! to chyba bitwa!” – pomyślał pan Zagłoba i skoczył do swojej dziury w dachu. Spojrzał – i nogi ugięły się pod nim z radości. Na majdanie wrzała bitwa, a raczej ujrzał pan Zagłoba straszliwy pogrom Bohunowych mołojców. Napadnięci znienacka, rażeni ogniem z pistoletów przykładanych do łbów i piersi, przyparci do płotów, do chaty i do stodoły, cięci mieczami, pchani falą piersi końskich, miażdżeni kopytami, mołojcy ginęli nie dając prawie oporu. Szeregi żołnierzy przybranych w krasne barwy siekąc zapamiętale i naciskając uciekających nie zezwoliły im się sformować ni szablą się złożyć, ni odetchnąć, ni dosiąść koni. Broniły się tylko pojedyncze kupy; inni dopinali wśród wrzawy, zamętu i dymu rozluźnione popręgi kulbak i ginęli, zanim zdołali nogą dotknąć strzemienia; inni rzucając spisy i szable zmykali pod płoty, więźli między żerdziami i przeskakiwali przez wierzch, wrzeszcząc i wyjąc nieludzkimi głosami. Zdawało się nieszczęsnym, że sam książę Jeremi spadł na nich niespodzianie jak orzeł, że druzgoce ich cała jego potęga. Nie mieli czasu się opamiętać, obejrzeć: okrzyki zwycięzców i świst szabel, i huki wystrzałów gnały ich jak burza, gorący oddech koński oblewał im karki. „Ludy, spasajtes!” – rozległo się ze wszystkich stron: – „Bij, zabij” – odpowiadali napastnicy. I dojrzał na koniec pan Zagłoba małego pana Wołodyjowskiego, jak stojąc wedle wrot na czele kilkunastu żołnierzy, głosem i buławą wydawał innym rozkazy, a niekiedy rzucał się na swym gniadym koniu w zamęt i wówczas ledwo się złożył, ledwie się zwrócił, już padał człowiek, nawet i nie wydawszy okrzyku. O, bo mistrz to był nad mistrzami mały pan Wołodyjowski! – i żołnierz z krwi i kości, więc bitwy nie tracił z oka, ale poprawiwszy tu i owdzie, znowu się wracał – i patrzył, i poprawiał, właśnie jak ów, który kapelą kierując, czasem sam zagra, czasem grać przestaje, a nad wszystkimi ustawicznie czuwa, by każdy swoje odegrał. Co widząc pan Zagłoba począł nogami tupać w deski stropu, aż kłęby kurzu powstały, w ręce klaskać i ryczeć: – Bij psubraty! bij! morduj! ze skóry łup! siekaj, tnij, wal, rżnij, morduj! Dalejże w nich, dalej, na szable ich i w pień! Tak krzyczał pan Zagłoba i rzucał się, oczy krwią mu zaszły z wysilenia i zaniewidział na chwilę, ale gdy znów wzrok odzyskał, ujrzał jeszcze piękniejszy widok – oto w kupie kilkudziesięciu mołojców pomykał na koniu jak błyskawica Bohun, bez czapki, w koszuli tylko i hajdawerach, a za nim na czele żołnierzy mały pan Wołodyjowski. – Bij! – krzyknął Zagłoba – to Bohun! – ale głos nie doszedł. Tymczasem Bohun z mołojcami przez płot, pan Wołodyjowski przez płot, niektórzy zostali – innym konie zwinęły się w skoku. Spojrzy Zagłoba: Bohun na równinę, pan Wołodyjowski na równinę. Wnet rozproszyli się i mołojcy w ucieczce, i żołnierze w biegu – rozpoczął się pościg pojedynczy. Zagłobie dech zamarł w piersi, oczy ledwie mu z powiek nie wyskoczą, cóż bowiem widzi? Oto jedzie już pan Wołodyjowski na karku Bohuna jak ogar na dziku, watażka zwraca głowę, nadstawia szablę!... – Biją się! – krzyczy Zagłoba. Chwila jeszcze i Bohun pada wraz z koniem, a pan Wołodyjowski, tratując po nim, pędzi za innymi. Ale Bohun żyw, bo zrywa się z ziemi i pobiegł ku skałom zarośniętym chaszczami. – Trzymaj! trzymaj! – ryczy Zagłoba – to Bohun! Wtem pędzi nowa wataha mołojców, która aż do tej chwili przemykała się z drugiej strony skał, a teraz odkryta, szuka nowej drogi do ucieczki. Za nią w odległości pół staja pędzą żołnierze. Wataha owa dogania Bohuna, ogarnia go, porywa i uprowadza ze sobą. Na koniec ginie z oczu w zakrętach parowu, a za nią giną i żołnierze. Na majdanie zapanowała cisza i pustka, bo nawet i żołnierze pana Zagłoby, odbici przez Wołodyjowskiego, dopadłszy koni po mołojcach pognali wraz z innymi za rozproszonym nieprzyjacielem. Pan Zagłoba spuścił drabinę, zlazł z góry i wyszedłszy z chlewa na majdan, rzekł: – Wolnym jest... To rzekłszy począł rozglądać się naokoło. Na majdanié leżało mnóstwo trupów zaporoskich i kilkanaście żołnierskich. Szlachcic chodził między nimi z wolna i oglądał każdego starannie, na koniec przykląkł nad jednym. Po chwili podniósł się z blaszaną manierką w ręku. – Pełna – mruknął. I przyłożywszy do ust, przechylił głowę. – Niezła! Znów obejrzał się naokoło i znów powtórzył, ale już wiele raźniejszym głosem: – Wolnym jest. Po czym poszedł do chaty, na progu natknął się na trupa starego bondara, którego mołojcy zamordowali, i zniknął we wnętrzu. Gdy wyszedł, naokół bioder, na kubraku zawalanym w nawozie świecił mu pas Bohuna gęsto przeszywany złotem, za pasem zaś nóż z wielkim rubinem w głowni. – Bóg wynagrodził męstwo – mruczał – bo i trzosik dość pełny. Ha, zbój plugawy! mam nadzieję, że się nie wymknie! Ale ten mały fircyk! niech go kule biją! Cięta to sztuka jak osa. Wiedziałem, że dobry żołnierz, ale żeby tak sobie na Bohunie jechał, jak na łysej kobyle, tegom się po nim nie spodziewał. Że też to w tak małym ciele taki może być animusz i wigor! Bohun mógłby go u pasa na sznurku nosić jak kozik. Niechże go kule biją! albo lepiej: niech mu Bóg szczęści! Musiał Bohuna nie poznać, bo byłby go dokończył. Fu! jak tu prochem pachnie, aż w nozdrzach wierci! Alem się też z takich terminów wykręcił, w jakowych jeszcze nie bywałem! Chwała bądź Bogu!... No, no, ale żeby tak na Bohunie jechać! Muszę się temu Wołodyjowskiemu jeszcze przypatrzyć, bo chyba diabeł w nim siedzi. Tak rozmawiając siadł pan Zagłoba na progu chlewa i czekał. Tymczasem z dala na równinie ukazali się żołnierze wracający z pogromu, a na czele jechał pan Wołodyjowski. Ujrzawszy Zagłobę przyśpieszył biegu i zeskoczywszy z konia szedł ku niemu. – Waćpana to jeszcze oglądam? – pytał z dala. – Mnie we własnej osobie – rzekł pan Zagłoba. – Bóg waści zapłać, iżeś z pomocą przybył. – Chwalić Boga, że w porę – odpowiedział mały rycerz ściskając z radością dłoń pana Zagłoby. – Ale skądżeś się waszmość o opresji, w jakiej tu zostawałem, dowiedział? – Chłopi dali znać z tego chutoru. – O! a ja myślałem, że mnie zdradzili. – Gdzie tam, to dobrzy ludzie. Ledwie z życiem uszli chłopak i dziewczyna, a co się z resztą weselników stało, nie wiedzą. – Jeśli nie zdrajcy, to od Kozaków pobici. Chutornik leży wedle chaty. Ale mniejsza z tym. Mówże waść: czy Bohun żyw? uciekł? – Alboż to był Bohun? – Ten bez czapki, w koszuli i hajdawerach, któregoś waść z koniem obalił. – Ciąłem go w dłoń; bogdaj to licho, żem go nie poznał!... Ale waść, ale waść, mości Zagłobo, cóżeś to waść najlepszego uczynił? – Com uczynił? – powtórzył pan Zagłoba. – Chodź, panie Michale – i patrz! To rzekłszy ujął go za rękę i wprowadził do chlewa. – Patrz – powtórzył. Pan Wołodyjowski nie widział przez chwilę nic, bo wszedł ze światła, ale gdy już oczy jego oswoiły się nieco z ciemnością, dojrzał ciała leżące nieruchomie na gnoju. – A tych ludzi kto narżnął? – pytał zdziwiony. – Ja! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Pytałeś waść, com uczynił? – więc masz! – No! – rzekł młody oficer kręcąc głową. – A jakimże to sposobem? – Tam się broniłem, na górze, a oni szturmowali mnie z dołu i przez dach. Nie wiem, jak długo to było, bo w bitwie człowiek czasu nie liczy. Bohun to był, Bohun ze srogą potęgą i z wyborem ludzi. Popamięta on waćpana, popamięta i mnie! Innym czasem ci opowiem, jako w niewolę popadłem, com wytrzymał i jakom Bohuna splantował, bom i na języki się z nim próbował. Alem dziś tak fatigatus, że ledwie na nogach się trzymam. – No – powtórzył pan Wołodyjowski – nie ma co mówić, mężnie waść stawałeś; jeno to powiem, żeś lepszy rębacz niż wódz. – Panie Michale – rzecze szlachcic – nie pora rozprawiać. Lepiej Bogu dziękujmy, że nam obydwom tak wielką dziś spuścił wiktorię, o której pamięć nieprędko między ludźmi zaginie. Pan Wołodyjowski spojrzał zdumiony na Zagłobę. Jakoś dotąd wydawało mu się, że to on sam odniósł ową wiktorię, którą pan Zagłoba widocznie chciał się z nim podzielić. Ale popatrzył tylko na szlachcica, pokręcił głową i rzekł: – Niechże i tak będzie. W godzinę później obaj przyjaciele na czele połączonych oddziałów wyruszyli ku Jarmolińcom. Z ludzi Zagłoby nie brakło prawie nikogo, gdyż w śnie zaskoczeni, nie stawiali oporu, Bohun zaś, wysłany głównie po języka, kazał żywcem brać, nie mordować. Ogniem i mieczem 40